My Psycopath Ice-Cream Boy
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: It wasn't anything new when Kaito found Haku crying, well, it wasn't new when Haku was crying, everyday it was something about her being a failure, and that can drive one insane. And Kaito felt somewhat sorry for her, so what does Kaito do? Invite her out for ice-cream, that's what!
1. Kaito's Good Mood

My poll got a vote, another one up for now, I'm thinking of re-writing 'Courtney is Murdered' so can someone vote on that, even one is all I ask from you guys.

Also, can someone tell me if it's alright to quickly post new fanfics? I feel like I'm rushing it, and I read this over like ten times, it doesn' seem rushed to me, so can you tell me? Please? I feel really self conscious right now.

* * *

It wasn't anything new when Kaito found Haku crying, well, it wasn't new when Haku was crying, everyday it was something about her being a failure, and the fact she lived in the slum like part of the Vocaloid manor, and that can drive on insane. And Kaito felt somewhat sorry for her, so what does Kaito do?

"Ice cream?" Haku asked, she was just sitting on the bench where she spent most of her time, it was nice to get out of that hell hole she called her home, when all of a sudden Kaito came up to her, asking if she wanted to get ice-cream. Kaito simply nodded a smile across his face.

"Ice-cream cheers me up when I'm sad." Kaito said happily, Haku scoffed.

"In case you haven't noticed, ice-cream boy, I don't eat that stuff, it's not good for my head." She said, rubbing her aching head, she always had a head ache, from excessive drinking probably, well; there was a ninety percent chance that was indeed the cause. Kaito chuckled.

"Non-sense!" He laughed, grabbing Haku's wrist and pulling her up, she gasped as she trembled, before managing to stand properly, looking into Kaito's blue eyes. So freaking pretty, like staring into the freaking sky, well, not exactly, but you get the point, his eyes were freaking pretty. Haku grabbed his shoulders as she stumbled like a baby fawn, Kaito chuckled, lifting up so she can stand, "Ice-cream cheers everyone up, even people like you!" Kaito said, pointing at her, Haku scratched her head, and pouted, "Alright then." She said quietly, Kaito smiled, holding her hand, Haku blushed as Kaito walked with her, she knew something good might come out of this, and chances are Kaito will bring her to one of his favorite ice-cream places, because he knew all the best ones.

That was exactly what he was doing, the better the ice-cream, the happier the sad Haku will be, Haku didn't mind that Kaito was holding her hand either. Thankfully the park was empty, so no one saw Haku holding hands with Kaito, in fact, it made her feel good, kinda.

It wasn't long till Kaito and Haku arrived at one of Kaito's favorite ice-cream parlors, "Pick whichever one you want Haku."

Haku looked at the huge board full of flavors, but none she wanted, "I thought there was rum flavored." She said, looking at Kaito. Kaito laughed, patting Haku on the head and saying, "Can't you try anything other than alcohol?"

Haku frowned, sighing, then said, "You really like to pester me, do you ice-cream boy?"

Kaito laughed, nodded, "Well, if this is pestering, then I will be doing this to you more than you think."

Haku chuckled, all the while trying to find what was so funny about it, why was Kaito so happy today, why did he ever think of this?

Haku sighed, ordering a scoop of vanilla, and then Kaito bumped in saying an extra scoop of peach and blueberry.

"What the hell?" Haku yelled, "I'll never be able to finish that!"

"That's why we're sharing it." Kaito said.

Haku blushed, flattered, but somewhat shocked, what was even weirder is how Kaito scooped her up in his arms and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her and opening those beautiful blue eyes that Haku loved. Kaito stroked her cheek, "I don't want to see you sad, my Haku." He said, Haku blushed as Kaito looked her in the eye.

"Kaito."

Kaito let go of her, Haku was still blushing, Kaito still had that smile on his face as he went to fetch the three scoops of ice-cream in a bowl, the flavors mixing together, but Kaito nor Haku minded that, Haku sat next to Kaito and sighed, taking the spoon Kaito got for her and started eating.

"That was the only spoon I got."

Once again the crimson pigment made its way onto Haku's face, she glared at Kaito, and "You're just trying to humiliate me, aren't you?" She asked, Kaito only chuckled, to which he replied, "No, they ran out of spoons, and you look cute when you blush, anyway."

"You're a psycho, you know." Haku said, taking a spoon full of the ice cream mix and eating it, Kaito chuckled, Haku looked at him, "What's so funny?"

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're not drinking?" Kaito asked, Haku blushed.

"No." She said shyly, recoiling slightly as Kaito to the spoon from Haku and dug into the mix of peach and vanilla and held it towards Haku.

"You're even cuter when you blush, come on Haku, lighten up a bit."

Haku chuckled, "you really are insane, and you know that?"

"I've been called worse." He said, as if unaffected, Haku sighed, and ate the ice-cream from the spoon, god she felt like a baby, so she took her mouth a way as fast as she could, Kaito smiled.

For a few minutes they shared the spoon, taking bites of different combinations of the ice-cream, it was good, like I said, Kaito knew all the best places for ice-cream.

Kaito reached over, grabbing Haku's cheek and smiling, "You're gorgeous Haku, has anyone told you that?"

At that point, Haku stood up, looking at Kaito angrily, "Alright, Shion, what's your deal?" Haku asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at Kaito angrily, "First you have this cheery fucking attitude, then drag me for ice-cream. Oh." Haku stopped yelling, "Well, the ice-cream is pretty good, so I can't stay mad at you for that." Haku shook her head, "But that isn't the point." She yelled again, "Why you being like this?"

Kaito stood up, and leaned in front of Haku where their faces were only inches away from each other's, Haku blushed, Kaito smiled, patting Haku on the head and saying, "My silly little Haku." He said as he messed up her silver hair, then ran his hand down the silk like hair to her pony tail, and without warning, unwrapped it, Haku gasped as she felt her hair begin to come loose from the back, she felt the back of her head, pushing through her hair as Kaito held up the black and purple ribbon in front of hair.

Haku growled, "I'm getting sick of your shit, Kaito!" Haku yelled, trying to grab the ribbon from him, but he easily dodged Haku's attempt, and chuckled.

"Silly Haku." He said, putting the ribbon in his pocket, "You're not getting this back that easily." He wagged his finger at her, Haku growled again.  
"Just give it back so I can leave, I'm tired of your bullshit you call a game. So give me back my ribbon!" She said, holding her hand out for Kaito to give back her ribbon, Kaito nodded, instead said, "Not until you stop acting so sad, my silver haired beauty, a girl so beautiful shouldn't be so sad." Kaito laughed, taking the ice cream then prancing away like a troll, with the signature smile that hade 'trolololo' written all over it with the ice cream in his hands.

Haku was alone, running a hand through her loose, but rather smooth hair and growled, cringing in anger, "Was this so he could take out the damn ribbon!?"

TBC


	2. How The Hell

A/N: Please read, I am starting a huge series of crack pairings that probably, and chances are having never crossed your damn minds. Please vote on my poll for random pairings, well, I should probably take off the Meiko x Spike option because I already finished up that one, but probably no one will read it. So, please, and someone tell me if it's a bad thing I post new fanfics quickly

Also, maybe I'll save the Courtney is murdered poll for another time for when I write more TD fanfics.

* * *

Kaito prancing around happily with a bowl of ice cream in his hand was a normal sight, Miku thought nothing of it really up until further inspection when Miku went up to him, asking why he was so happy today, Kaito opened his eyes, looking at the young girl and patting her on the head.

"Oh, no reason, my little Miku." Kaito laughed, patting her on the head, and walking away, he seemed happy about himself today, but as Kaito sauntered away, happily eating his ice cream, Miku noticed a slight ribbon of black and purple bouncing in his blue hair. That ribbon looked to familiar, but it was odd that Kaito had a ribbon in his hair at all. Before he pranced away down a different hallway he shouted, "The world is just wonderful!"

Miku scratched her head, confused, but shrugged, thinking Kaito was being his creepy self.

A few minutes later, Kaito happened to run into VY2, the pink haired boy waved at him, blushing slightly as he pulled Kaito into a hug, his standard greeting, being that VY2 and Kaito were close friends, Yumma smiled, but then noticed the ribbon in Kaito's hair.

Yuuma reached behind Kaito's head, and softly tugged at the ribbon, Kaito held on Yuuma's hand and brought it away, then wagged a finger at him, "No touching, Yumma-kun." Kaito said teasingly, Yumma blushed, then chuckled.

"Sorry, Kaito, I was just curious." Yuuma said, blushing while mentally slapping himself.

Kaito nodded, "No need to apologize, my Yuuma, it's no crime to be curious, even though it can kill sometimes." Kaito then laughed while Yuuma stood there, slightly disturbed by Kaito's rather dark joke (Shipping Kaito and Russia so fucking hard right now) Kaito then laughed, petting Yuuma on the head and saying, "Of course it won't happen to a cutie like you, Yuuma-kun." Kaito said, giving Yuuma a small glimpse of his vivid blue eyes, Kaito blushed again, and smiled shyly.

"Alright, Kaito."

Kaito chuckled, then retracted his hand from Yuuma's head and walked away.

Yuuma laughed, "Goddamn, he can be creepy, but that's why I love him." Yuuma whispered to himself, a hand on his cheek, which was warm from his blush. Miku walked next to Yuuma and said, "Kaito has been acting weird, have you noticed?" Miku asked the lovesick Yuuma, who was smiling dreamily at him.

"Oh, I haven't noticed, I thought he acted odd every day." Yuuma said, looking at Miku and taking his hand away from his cheek.

"Yeah," Miku looked at Yuuma, "But did you see that freaking ribbon in his hair, if I didn't know better, Kaito is becoming a drag queen."

The thought of Kaito in a maids dress with that ribbon in his hair made Yuuma blush a very deep shade of red, to a point where he had to run to avoid the embarrassment of having a massive nose bleed right there.

Miku looked in the path where Yuuma ran, "God." She said, rolling her eyes, "Everyone is acting strange today, oh well." Miku then smiled, walking off like it was nothing, after all, she was one to talk, she had a 14 year old boy toy chained up in her room, speaking of which.

Meanwhile, Haku was running down the halls of the Vocaloid manor, ignoring the risk of people seeing her hair the way it was just to find that blue haired bastard with her ribbon, but the risk was proven to be against Haku. But thankfully, it was only her friend Meiko who saw her hair down. Before Haku could get away, Meiko grabbed her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and bringing her down against her.

"Hey Haku." Meiko said, rubbing Haku's loose hair, "what's with the new get up, you'd think you can get past me with that waterfall of silver hair?" Meiko laughed, realizing Haku from her grasp so she could stand.

Haku sighed, "No, that bastard Kaito stole my ribbon." Meiko simply chuckled.

"What do you expect from Kaito? He's a psychopath." Meiko laughed, patting Haku on the back, in all fairness, Meiko thought Haku's hair was pretty like that. "Never really got the reason why me and that blue haired bastard is always paired u besides the fact we were in Vocaloid1 together." Meiko laughed, remember the first fanart she saw on the internet of him and Kaito and freaking out. "Hey, your hair is kinda cute like that." Meiko said, Haku smiled.

"Really Meiko?" She asked

"Yeah." She said with a smile, patting her on the back again, "Don't let Kaito taking that from you ruin your whole life."

"Yeah, I can always buy another." Haku said happily.

Like as if Kaito was the master of coming in at the worst time, Kaito walked by, waving at Haku and Meiko with Haku's ribbon in his hair beaming at Haku like a beacon in war, Haku cringed, Meiko cursed.

"Well, Kaito stealing it is one thing but did he have to put the ribbon in his fucking hair?" Meiko gestured towards Kaito as Haku growled, and shook in anger, then ripped herself from Meiko, standing in Kaito's direction.

"YOU BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!" She yelled loud enough to make Meiko shudder in fear as she shook her fist in the air.

"Damn." Meiko said, walking up besides Haku and placing her hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should beat the shit out of him."

"And I will!" Haku declared, stomping away to beet Kaito to a pulp.

When Kaito got to his room, he discarded the plastic bowl in the garbage can by his door and let out a yawn, "Well, today was fun!" He said, pulling the ribbon out of his hair and looking at it, "Wow, you must mean a lot to Haku if she freaked out about you like that." Kaito laughed, and then placed it on his dresser, "This will be your new home for now." Kaito said, then jumped on his couch and turned on the TV.

Not too long after that, there was a knock at the door, Kaito didn't answer, another knock, Kaito didn't answer, not to long after that, the door just bolted open, slamming against the wall and leaving a mark where the door knock landed, no surprise the one on the other side was Haku, huffing with rage as she looked at Kaito, who was lounging on the couch, virtually unaffected by the angry girl.

"Kaito!" Haku yelled, stomping into his room and stepping in front of Kaito.

Kaito sighed, "Honestly Haku, all this anger over a hair tie?" Kaito said a small smirk on his face when he finished that statement, "Honestly Haku."

"It's not just that." Haku yelled, "you're a total psychopath!'

"Explain." Kaito at that moment stood up, his arms crossed as he towered over the girl, "What marks me off as a 'psychopath'" Kaito added the quotation gesture on 'psychopath'

"Well, you…" Haku was stumped, Kaito simply chuckled.

"What's that Haku?" Kaito asked teasingly, Haku was starting to get frightened, Haku turned to leave, but felt Kaito tug at her hair, Haku grunted as she stumbled back, she looked over her shoulder, looking at Kaito, still looking at her with that smile, but had a weird purple aura around him (FUCKING RUSSIA!)

"Oh no you don't." Kaito said with a frightening grin, Haku cringed again. "Stop the shit, Kaito!" She cried out, "You are really starting to piss me off!" Haku cried, tears forming in her eyes from Kaito tugging at her hair, god it hurt, expectially how hard kaito pulled it, and the fact his hand was at the widest part of her hair, right near where her hair begins, somhow managing to fit that all into his fist.

"Behave Haku, bad little kitty cats don't get their cat nip." He wagged his finger as he nearly sang that statement.

Haku's eyes widened at how Kaito referred to her, "I was wrong, you a fucking perverted psychopath!" Haku yelled, "I'm no fucking cat!" Haku yelled.

"But your cute like one, a drunken, silver haired kitty cat." Kaito whispered, "A cute little kitty cat, feisty, hissing at her master."

"Fuck you!" Haku yelled, yanking away from Kaito, and looking at him, "You're a fuck perverted psychopath! You've been watching too much Hetalia and looking at Miku's gay pornography she hides under her bed!"

Kaito shrugged, Haku growled, and threw a punch at Kaito, hitting him square in the jaw, as if unaffected, he rose back up, looking at Haku as if it was nothing, "Bad Haku." Haku threw a right hook into his stomach, hard enough where Kaito fell onto the floor, gasping for breath. Haku simply spat on his floor, then walked out.

When Kaito couldn't here Haku's footsteps stomping in the hall, he laughed, "We'll see." Kaito said, looking at the door, "We'll see, Haku."

This will not end good for me

Haku: Pair me up with fucking Russia will you!

Spike: Don't feel bad Haku, chances are she will write about me getting raped by him.

Haku: Who?

Spike: Does it really make a difference? Kaito and Russia are practically the same with different coloured hair

Haku: I hope people vote for us *Holds Spike's hand*

Spike: Let's not promote anything, Haku, trust me, she won't like it

May: *stands with Russia like aura around her with a creepy smile* This is what I get for reading those RussiaxFrance fanfics


	3. Another reason

What the fuck brain, you didn't have to make Kaito ultra-psychopath bad brain, bad. On another note, the winner of the poll is Spike x Haku and the fic is up, you can find it in the crossover section

Haku: *Like M. Bison* Yes! Yes!

The poll is still open, so vote for the couple I will do for next month.

* * *

Haku remembered that she went to bed not to long after that, it was getting late when she got back to her room and could have sworn she fell asleep in her bed, when she woke up, she realized she wasn't in her room. The bed was, comfier, it felt so good, but she had to figure out where she was. Well, that was soon figured out when Haku heard his voice.

"Oh, so your awake my kitty." Kaito purred, he was in the bed next to her, Haku blushed, sitting up, thankfully she was in the same clothes she went to sleep in, her street clothes, Kaito chuckled, grabbing Haku's hand. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you, I wouldn't think of hurting my dear Haku." He said, kissing her hand softly, Haku blushed, taking her hand back and blushing, Kaito chuckled, "Aw, that's mean Haku; I was trying to be nice to you." Kaito sang, wrapping his arms around Haku.

Haku squirmed, "What the hell, Kaito?" She murmured, Kaito chuckled, kissing Haku's forehead lightly, Haku's eyes widened, but Kaito lowered his lips to her ear. "Shh, it's alright my beauty." He said, petting her head.

Haku gasped, looking at Kaito, then slapping him, hoping out of the bed and stomping towards the door, trying to opening it, but to her horror, it was locked, Haku nodded, and tried to open it again, Kaito laughed, sending chills down Haku's spine, her eyes widening in terror, she looked over her shoulder, seeing the blue haired man loom over her with that evil aura

"Oh, don't you just hate it when people do that?" Kaito laughed, "They know the door is locked but they try and try again, as if it's not." Kaito laughed. "Don't worry, my Haku, I promise I won't hurt you, no matter what." Kaito wrapped her arms around her again and lifting her up in his arms, "You're like a fragile little flower, I hope you forgive me for pulling your hair yesterday, I saw your tears, I didn't mean to hurt you." Kaito said, kissing her forehead and tracing her cheeks lightly, along with her soft lips, Haku blushed when he felt his cold fingers trace her lips. Kaito smiled, holding her close in her arms so she was forced to wrap her arms around him.

"Kaito, you asshole, stop it." She growled, Kaito nodded.

"I want to make you happy, Haku. We don't need to do anything." Haku blushed, and then jumped out of Kaito's hands.

"I told you, no, you psychopath!" She yelled at him, Kaito kept smiling, Kaito reached a hand towards her and grabbing her hand lightly.

"My little white feather." He smiled, taking some of her hair in his hand, Haku looked at him shocked, he simply chuckled, letting go of her hair, "What? That's what your name means, right?" Kaito he got closer to her, "and fragile like one, more like a flower. A flower fits better, wouldn't you say?"

"Shut up!" Haku yelled.

Kaito nodded in refusal, "Haku, I want to make you happy. Why are you refusing it? I just hate seeing you sad, so I want to help you." (No relocation of that HakuGaku fic)

Haku blushed, flattered by Kaito's offer, well it got a bit creepy.

"Anyone who hurts you will have their faces smashed in." he said with a creepy aura around him, Haku looked at him, slightly creped out. Kaito chuckled, yanking Haku towards him, "You're so much cuter with your hair down you know that?" Kaito said, then hoisting Haku back up into bridal position and spun her around. "My Haku." He murmured, then without warning, kissed her softly upon the lips.

Haku gasped into his mouth, lying motionless in his arms as Kaito kept his lips on hers, Haku tasted ice-cream, chocolate flavored ice-cream, so rich scented it overwhelmed her, but she still wanted to pull away and slap Kaito, beat him senseless until he was unconscious, but Kaito kept a tight hold on her until he parted, smiling evilly. "Remember Haku, I will make you happy."

"Even if it means embarrassing me?"

Kaito nodded, kissing Haku's nose softly, "Well, if that's how you take it, then yes." Kaito then unlocked the door, opening it, Haku's eyes widened, is he really gonna go outside with her in his arms like this? Hell no, she would jump out of his arms, if it weren't for the fact that Kaito had a vice like grip on her, Kaito walked out of the room and into the hallway, Haku in his arms, Kaito had a smile on his face, haku was just blushing as Kaito carried her to the dining hall like she was his bride. Miku caught sight of this, along with Yuuma, who was slightly heart broken, Miku chuckled, "Go Haku!" Meiko yelled, Yuuma simply ran away, heartbroken.

"See, people here don't mind, don't be so scared." Kaito laughed, spinning around with Haku in his arms as if they just got married, a rather cute scene. "Don't run away."

I reality, Haku wanted nothing to do with him, she only is sad… well, it wasn't just the fact that she was a fail… wait…

Haku jumped out of Kaito's hands, despite his tight hold she managed to jump out and run away, Kaito smiled then perhaps there was another reason for Haku's depression; it was surprising that this possibility had just washed over Kaito's psychopathic brain, no wonder.

This would be fun, a classic game of cat and mouse.


	4. Keep Me Safe

Sorry for the long wait

* * *

"So, Haku finally is yours, huh?" Meiko asked Kaito as he walked back to his room, Kaito looked behind him, seeing the brunette, Miku was absent from her side, a new one. Kaito turned around to face his old friend with that constant smile.

"Not yet, you'd be surprised how much fight she has…" Kaito says, Meiko grins nervously, teeth bared, stepping back a bit, Kaito opened his eyes a bit, seeing Meiko in this condition, "what's wrong Meiko?" He tilted his head. Meiko shrugged her should and turned around.

"You best be careful of what you do, Kaito." She said, "You could wake up with a loaded gun up your asshole waiting to be shot." She said, walking away, knowing this won't end well and that she and Miku will probably have to do something. Despite this threat of dying from bullet up the asshole, which he knew Miku and Meiko weren't afraid of doing to him at this point. Kaito was gonna continue this little game of cat and mouse until he gets what his.

"Oh hahaha," Kaito chuckled, "You bitch." Kaito laughed as he walked to his room, "You did it, stupid, stupid bitch doesn't even know" Kaito skipped, "I'll show Meiko sometime in her stupid bitch life." Kaito opened the door to his room, the living room consisted of Kamaito modeling for Kaiko, which was quite often considering Kaiko was the only one who Kamaito could talk fashion with. Kaito said nothing to them as he opened the door to his room, greeted with blood, Iroha tied up and gagged, but still clothed as Kaito simply held her captive so she wouldn't kill him. And Lapis, in a jar, naked, bleeding from where her wings once stood, she was probably dead, "Hey, fairy, you alive." He got a weak nod from her and smiled. "Good, we're just getting started with you. As for you, you better behave of else…" he pointed at Iroha, who yelled some muffled cursed at him, Kaito chuckled.

"Just like Haku, feisty, I like when they're feisty." Kaito chuckled, "In no time at all, I'll make sure Haku is mine." Kaito then walked over towards Iroha, who tried to look unfazed by the psycho, but Kaito could hear her quicken heart rate from where he stood. Once he was close enough he got on one knee and ripped the duct tape off her mouth and allowed her to speak. "What, are you gonna rape her or something!?" Iroha yelled.

Kaito nodded, "No, I want Haku to love me, not hate." He said, trailing a finger on the Hello Kitty Vocaloid's chin, Iroha wanted to bite it off; she bared her teeth at Kaito. Kaito tilted his head and grinned evilly, "Ah, but you're the bad kitty." Kaito said, "But I didn't resort to mutilating you, like Lapis, fairy wings are quite valuable, anyway."

"Now you're babbling on." Iroha said.

Kaito's grin turned to his delightfully unsettling smile, "Perhaps, Iroha, but either way, but all I ask, how to I get her to become mine?"  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" She yelled, Kaito grimaced at this and get up.

"You're no help at all." He said and walked away to his drawer. "But I'll solve it myself; I don't need your help anyway."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was just seeing if you have any suggestion, seeing as you're the nearest person who's alive." Kaito said.

"Are you saying Lapis is dead?" Iroha really didn't care; after all, Iroha doesn't have a pair of wings for Kaito to rip off, 'Am I going to die here?'

"Maybe, she was bleeding out for a while, beside the point, Iroha." Kaito said, unfazed at the possibility that Lapis might be dead, and it was really frightening. "If you have any suggestions, please, feel free to voice them."

"Miku," Meiko said as she walked into Miku's room and sat at the small table at the window, "I think Haku is in some deep shit." She said, reaching over into the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of fine wine, they both had a lot of money, which meant some high quality drink. She grabbed a glass that was settled on top of said cooler and placed it down on the table, fuck, needed a cork screw. Miku walked by with item in question and placed it on the table.

"I can see why." Miku said, "Knowing Kaito, this won't end well…" She said as Meiko uncorked the bottle of wine.

"Want some?" Meiko asked, "It's some good shit, worth the money." Miku nodded a 'no', she was not one to drink, let alone as much as Meiko, Meiko shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said, pouring a drink and downing it in one gulp. Damn, it sure was one of the cheaper bottles, that was certain. She placed the glass down.

Haku knew as well she had to keep her guard up, as she wandered the halls of the Voyakloid wing, where anyone could jump you. Haku was always paranoid, but it was different this time. She looked around cautiously, her room wasn't far away, and like most times, the hall was empty. Haku's eyes widen when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she yelped, spinning around and threw a punch, which was caught by Tekuno.

Haku gasped, her fist in Tekuno's palm, his gaze was emotionless as usual, he retracted his hand and pulled out his PDA and began to type, he showed the words on his PDA to Haku, [You're more jumpy than usual]

Haku sighed, retracting her fist and nodded "Yeah, Kaito apparently has a thing for me." She said, Tekuno's eyes widen at Haku's statement and type his response quickly.

[That ain't good.]

"You think I'm happy about it." Haku crossed her arms, "He practically wants to rape me." Tekuno cocked an eyebrow, and began typing, while Haku continued. "I was surprised I didn't wake up in a maids dress, he fucking abducted me in my sleep, creepy fuck. Then…" Haku's voice quieted down, "bastard fucking kissed me, lifted me in his arms and humiliated me…"  
[What the fuck?]

"Yeah, so, can you keep an eye out on me?" Hirane nodded, if it was meaning to keep Haku safe, he'd do it, and he wrapped his arms around Haku, as if he would never let her go. Especially if it was to keep her safe from that creepy bastard.

"You'll be safe." He said in his deep voice that sent shudders down Haku's spine, "I'll stay with you, and be sure to lock your door."

Only problem, the doors didn't have locks, fuck; Haku had to pick one up.

"Haku won't go through with killing me, that is, unless Miku and Meiko get to me first." Kaito said, the duct tape on Iroha's mouth new and once again muffling her insults, Kaito turned to look at Iroha and smiled, "Or, maybe you, but I tied those ropes pretty tight, so you won't be escaping any time soon, let alone killing me, I already have a feeling getting to Haku won't be that easy now that Meiko and Miku are gonna be keeping an eye on me."

Iroha sighed, and Kaito wondered what to do next, he knew a lot of people where sick of his bullshit, but either way, he wanted to live.

It will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

If you noticed, some of my stories are connected, all the while my other fanfic 'Words that we couldn't say' is happening and some really creepy fanfic aout Kaito mutilating Lapis


End file.
